I'll Never Break Your Heart
by imaginethatmel
Summary: Based on the Backstreet Boys song, Bella Swan was dumped and devastated. Not knowing what to do, her long time friend Edward steps in to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. ExB eventually. first fan fic but it will be good. read, enjoy
1. Prologue

Uh…hi. This is my first fan fiction so I am still trying to work out the kinks for uploading everything. Anyways, thanks for checking out my story. I think its gonna be pretty good :D but I guess we'll see as we go on. Enjoy :)

Prologue:

"Bella" Edward's sensuous voice called from across the room.

I felt chills run down my body as I drank in the sound of his deep, velvety voice. How could he have this kind of effect on me? I closed my eyes as I heard his soft footsteps come closer to my current position at the window. It was as if I was intoxicated by his very presence. I marveled at the fact that I had known him for years but never felt this way before. Maybe it was because he was always just there as a friend throughout all the years. _Not anymore_, I thought.

"Bella, please don't do this" he begged, finally coming to stand right behind me, putting his arms around my waist from behind.

I was leaving Forks; I was going to live with Renee in Phoenix, where I could start over. I needed to start over after Mike. But I was leaving my life. I was leaving fun loving and hyper Alice, beautiful and caring Rosalie, sweet and huggable Emmett, quick-witted and intense Jasper, and most of all amazing and wonderful Edward. I thought I could live with all the others, but Edward was the one that left a throb in my heart when I thought of being separated from him. He became my best friend and confidant in so many ways. Once Mike did what he did, Edward was the one that picked up the pieces. Edward was the one that sat with me night after night, humming in my ear, willing me to stop crying, to finally get some sleep; the one that stood by my side as I faced Mike for the first time since the incident; the one that defended me from all the glares and snide remarks from the other kids at school; the one that chased after me when I ran; and most importantly, the one I had given my heart to, fully and completely, without even meaning to.

I stepped out of his grasp and turned towards him, looking down at the floor and refusing to meet his gaze. "I have to, Edward. It's better for everyone this way. Trust me, I know what I'm doing" I said, hoping he didn't hear the lie in my voice.

I picked up my purse by my feet and walked toward the door. I turned around one last time to say goodbye and looked at his beautiful face. I looked straight into his impenetrable green eyes and sighed at the pain and confusion I saw laying plain for anyone to see. I knew this hurt him but I also knew he would get over me. This _is_ what is best for everyone. I knew that.

I sighed and looked at the ground again.

"Goodbye, Edward" I whispered, afraid of speaking too loud and letting him hear the pain laced in my shaky voice. My suitcases were in the car waiting for me and I was going to be late for the flight if I didn't leave now. Turning around, I hoped to hear him call me one last time, but he said nothing. I walked all the way out to the cab I had called. I had said my goodbyes to Charlie this morning, knowing he couldn't miss another day of work because of me. I opened the door and threw my bag inside, getting ready to sit down, when I heard him. I turned one last time to look at my beautiful house and the even more beautiful boys running out to meet me.

"Bella, wait!" he called as he ran out to the car. Without waiting or even hesitating, he grabbed my face in his hands, gently, as always, and kissed me hard. After the initial shock of Edward Cullen kissing me, I finally responded. It was like a spark had set fire in my body and I immediately threw my arms around his nick and crushed my lips to his. It instantly turned to one of the sweetest and most gentle kisses I have ever experienced. As abruptly as it had started, he pulled away and, leaning down, put his forehead against mine. I stared into his smoldering eyes for an immeasurable time and saw an unmistakable emotion settled into their pits. I knew what it was because it was the same one mirrored in my own; the raw and unmasked emotion of love.

"Goodbye, Bella" he whispered and without another word, I climbed into the cab, shut the door, and drove away, not looking back once for fear I would never leave. I sat forward in the seat and stared straight into the future.


	2. AN

So for anyone who is actually reading this, I forgot to mention a couple things at the end of the prologue. So here it goes…

1) Thank you for reading 

2) This is my first fan fiction so I am hoping it goes well, but who really knows, right?

3) This prologue doesn't actually happen until much later in the story. I am not actually sure when, I am still brainstorming like crazy.

4) I don't think my chapters will be that long and I will try to update as soon as I can, but I have water polo and lots of homework so I don't know how well that's gonna work.

5) This story does NOT have Jacob in it because I am a Edward AND Jacob lover but, to be honest, Jacob ruins their relationship so I am just gonna leave him out of it.

6) Actually, I think that's it…

7) Thank you for reading  (again)

-Mel 3


	3. Don't Want You Back

Ok, so for anyone who's reading, here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Don't Want You Back

"Bella, oh Bella" Mike whispered into my ear as we made out on the coach in his living room. His parents were gone for the night and wouldn't be back until the next morning. Being an only child, he had the house to himself. Naturally, he invited me over for another one of our many movie nights. Mike and I had been going out for over a year now. I knew that I really liked him and I was just starting to explore the possibility of love. I wasn't sure, which meant I didn't, but I could soon. Mike was always the perfect boyfriend, calling me nightly just to say he missed me even if we had just been together, holding my hand lightly and caressing it gently, and always taking me on romantic excursions. We had fun together and I knew that this could last. One thing that was always off, though, was our physical relationship. I didn't want to go farther than kissing. Call me old fashion, but I was saving myself for my wedding night. The first time Mike tried anything I had gently pushed him away and explained what I wanted to him. He didn't like it and told me I was absurd. I stuck to it, though, and never let it get beyond kissing. Tonight was different.

"Mike, please stop" I said through his many kisses, trying to push him off gently. It was getting beyond my comfort zone and he just wasn't stopping like he normally would.

"No Bella. I want you right now" He said as he continued to kiss me, though now his kisses were getting uncomfortable and hard. His hands traveled to my pants and began unbuttoning them. I tried to push him off of me again but he held tight to my body and wouldn't let me go. I started to panic.

"Mike, get off me, now" I said harshly turning my face away from his so that he couldn't kiss me anymore. He still wouldn't budge. I used my hands and shoved his face away from mine with a grunt and kneed him in the stomach. He finally pulled his mouth away from mine and loosened his grip. I pushed off the coach and sat next to him, wondering what had gotten into him.

"What the hell, Bella? Why did you even come here tonight? Did you not get it? While the parents are away, the teenagers will play…haven't you heard that before?" He asked as he ran a hand over his face. I glared at him, angry at him for making me feel so uncomfortable.

"Mike, you know how I feel about this and you should have gotten off of me. What happened?" I asked as I looked at him straight in the face. He turned his head and met my gaze.

"What got into me, Bella? I'll tell you what got into me. You. I want you and I want you now" he said as he grabbed my face and smashed his lips to mine so hard it was painful. He pinned my body underneath him so that I couldn't get him off of me. For a moment I couldn't react and push him away. He took advantage of that and grabbed both of my hands in one of his, pulling me into him. He shoved his other hand against my body and started grabbing me in uncomfortable places. With my mind finally catching up with me, I tried to shove him off again but he was so much stronger than me and had most of his weight on top of me. He yanked my hands above my head so I couldn't move and I started screaming.

"Mike, no! stop! Think about what you are doing! Please stop!" I yelled through tears. He just laughed at me and turned lust filled eyes back at me. He shoved his mouth to mine and continued to grope me in unnecessary places. I needed to do something and quick. I realized that he had leaned off my bottom portion so I brought my knee up to meet his groin as hard as I could.

With a gasp, he released me immediately and I sprinted to the door, only pausing to grab my purse and keys on the table. I heard Mike screaming at me from behind, followed by a long stream of profanities.

I threw open my truck door and turned on the ignition as fast as I could. I started to pull out of the drive when he finally came running out.

"Stupid bitch!" he screamed with hate in his eyes. "You are so going to regret this!" I could barely hear him over my sobs as I drove toward my house. I felt dirty and cheap. _How did this happen?_ I wondered. I couldn't believe that I had just been almost raped by my boyfriend. Mike, I thought I could really love him and then he went and did that. I had to tell. I couldn't let him get away with that. _No,_ I thought,_ if I tell, then everyone will know that I was even in that situation. I will be labeled a slut. Everyone will blame me._ I couldn't tell.

When I got home that night, I ran upstairs and immediately jumped in the shower.I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to empty my body of his touch, his smell, his feel. I tried but to no avail. When I got out, I still felt him all over me and I couldn't shake that off. I knew that he hadn't done anything but I still felt so violated and used. I knew he had taken advantage of me and it made me so terrified and angry.

What was I going to do? What was he going to do? Would he tell? _ No_, I thought,_ even Mike's not that stupid._ I got into my bed and curled up in a ball. I couldn't even think about it without feeling so used. I still couldn't rap my mind around the fact that he had actually tried to rape me. We had been going out for a freakin' year and a half and he has never showed any sign of being capable to do this. What had I done for him to think that this could have been ok? What did I do wrong? I had been a good girlfriend, always supporting him and backing him up on everything. The only thing that we didn't agree on was the physical side.

Still thinking about where our relationship went wrong, I fell into a restless sleep. I slept until Sunday afternoon and got up only to do my homework. With Charlie away on his week long fishing trip, I had the house to myself until Tuesday. After doing all of my homework and eating some food, I was still emotionally drained and decided to just go to bed. Though this night, my dreams were haunted with Mike and his stupid "wants."

With the first light of the morning peaking through my blinds, I realized that today I had to go to school and face Mike. I had slept for a couple hours until I awoke in the early, early morning screaming because of the nightmare and the memory of his nasty hands on my body. I couldn't go back to sleep after that and I laid there until I knew I should get up. I changed into one of my old band t-shirts, jeans, and my comfy and worn converse then headed down stairs for breakfast. I grabbed some cereal and toast while doing some last minute studying for my Biology test I had today.

_Biology_, I thought disdainfully_._ That is the second class I had with Mike. English was the first. Luckily I had Angela in Biology but I had no one in English. I wondered how he was going to act today. Would he even acknowledge anything was wrong? Would he apologize and want me back? I, for one, knew that I was absolutely and totally positive about one thing and one thing only. I did not want him back. He was vile and manipulative and things between us could never be the same again. With my mind made up, I grabbed my backpack and my keys, walking swiftly to the car. Like always, I tripped on my way out to the truck but this time it was because of the ice on the ground. I fell on my butt, getting my jeans soaked through.

_What a great start to the day_, I thought bitterly. I picked myself up off the ground, pulled my jacket tighter around me, and jumped into my old pickup truck. Though he was breaking down and stalling more than usual, Ol' Reliable still hadn't conked out on me yet, bless his soul. I quickly started the engine and turned up the heater. Driving to school tuned out to be a difficult task, because I remembered the last time I was in the truck was after Mike had tried to…well, you know. I shivered at the thought of his hands on me and turned on the radio, drowning out my thoughts. As I pulled into the school parking lot, I saw that I was early to school, yet again. My truck was one of the only cars parked in the lot at this time. I looked around and spotted an unfamiliar silver Volvo parked across the lot from me and wondered who it was. I stayed in my car with the engine off, studying some more for my test. As another ten minutes past, the parking lot was gradually getting fuller so I climbed out of my truck and made my way to my first class, English. Just the thought of being in the same room as him made me cringe with anger and fear. As I walked faster, wanting to get to class before Mike did, my foot hit the ice wrong and I felt myself falling to the hard ground. Just before hitting the cold ice, I felt two arms reach out to surround my waist and catch me from falling flat.

"Whoa there, you ok?" asked a velvety voice from behind me. I quickly stood and straightened out my hair and jacket. Turning around to thank whoever caught me, I was met with a pair of very familiar green eyes…

"Edward?"

Okay, so that was a minor cliffy for you guys. So thanks for reading and I hope you review so that I should know whether to continue or not. Oh! And by the way, I am sorry for anyone who may be offended by Bella. I know that Mike didn't fully do anything to her but it's just the concept that he could have that scares Bella so bad. I am sure that it would be ten times worse if it had actually happened. Ok. That's it. Thanks again and don't forget to review!!

-Mel


End file.
